1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection apparatus, and particularly to a channel structure of the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head has been proposed in which a circulation outlet of an individual circulation channel for circulating liquid from a nozzle to a common circulation channel is arranged adjacent to a nozzle opening and which circulates the liquid in the nozzle to the common circulation channel to suppress increase in viscosity (thickening) of the liquid in the nozzle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-254196 describes an inkjet head (recording head) in which a circulation outlet of an individual circulation channel (circulation channel) is arranged adjacent to a nozzle opening and which circulates liquid (ink) in a nozzle to a common circulation channel (common circulation path) via the individual circulation channel to prevent ejection failure.